


growing black irises in the sunshine

by DragonEyez



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, IT'S NOT KODIAK DONT WORRY, ITS ALSO NOT ACE, M/M, Meet-Cute, Suggestive Themes, and red jack the guy who keeps illegally living in the park, non-graphic animal death, throndir the park ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: who the fuck is this stranger camping in the national forest? aka throndir the park ranger would love it if the guy who opened up the new bar in town would love it if he stopped violating the law and hitting on him while doing it





	growing black irises in the sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elestaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elestaus/gifts).



> this a commission for ele! it was a pleasure to write, bc i never work with these characters enough honestly (shame on me)
> 
> big thanks to [Thunderbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbeard/pseuds/Thunderbeard) for their help w/ actually knowing what a park ranger does and for some inspo stories
> 
> trigger warning for non-graphic animal death (if you want to avoid it it starts at "Suddenly, Kodiak tensed-" and is over at "The dogs barked-"
> 
> title from [jackie and wilson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKhYsp3uyGk) by hozier
> 
> i guess also this could be in the same universe as ["TIAOOC"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350116) so if that fits your fancy go nuts

Once, just once, Throndir would like to come into work and be allowed to sit at his desk and finish drinking his first coffee before being sent to put out the (sometimes literal) fires that had come up in few hours between his shift the previous day and his new one. As he walked into the Park Rangers’ office, Kodiak happily bounding next to him, he saw that Fero was practically vibrating out of his seat at his desk, waiting for Throndir to come in. 

“I don’t suppose you’re just excited to see me because you know I brought you a coffee from Rosette’s?” He asked, already tired from whatever goose chase he was going to have to set out on this morning. 

“I’m always happy to see you, Throndy. You know that. Hi Kodiak!” Fero bent down from his chair to sink his hands into the dog’s fur, laughing as Kodiak wiggled around to get the optimal pets from his second-favorite person. With a fond smile, Throndir put Fero’s coffee on his desk before half-sitting next to it. “It doesn’t hurt that you bring me coffee either. But I love you for you, not for what you can provide me with.”

“Oh, so because you love me for me, you’re willing to take care of whatever new issue it is that you were about to dump into my lap?”

Fero reached for his cup before leaning back in his chair with a grin like a little goblin. “Oh, absolutely not. I’m just the deputy, I’m _technically_ not allowed to deal with this. So it’s all yours buddy.” He pushed a notice over to Throndir, and he grabbed it before heading to his own desk.

“C’mon Kodiak,” He whistled, and immediately the dog left Fero and trotted over to the bed Throndir had set up right next to his desk, laying down contentedly. The page was a compilation of several different notices detailing complaints from past visitors to the park about how there seemed to be someone _living_ in the forest. Unsanctioned campfires, places where something much bigger than an animal was sleeping in the brush, etc. Throndir was just surprised that the other tell-tale signs, like trash strewn about everywhere, hadn’t been listed, but hey, there was a first time for everything. 

“Really Fero, you’re not authorized to deal with someone illegally living in the park?”

“Nope!” Fero didn’t even looked look up from whatever he was doing on his computer (Minesweeper, probably). “Conflict of interest. Plus, it’s just hypocritical of me, y’know? And I’m a lot of things, but a hypocrite definitely isn’t one of them!” 

“Okay well that’s definitely not true, but alright, fine. I’ll go find our local squatter all by myself then. Have fun playing Minesweeper.”

“I’m playing pinball but thanks. Don’t die.”

“I will do my absolute darndest not to. C’mon, Kodiak.”

His dog dutifully followed him, bounding excitedly to the truck as soon as Throndir opened the front door, looking back at him as if to say, “What’s taking you so long?”

Throndir chuckled and opened the door for him, barely avoiding getting knocked to the side by the force of a furry mountain trying to scramble into the cab, before settling himself into the driver’s seat. It was about a 45 minute drive out to the station at the base of the forested mountain rage, so he rolled down the windows and enjoyed the sensation of the summer wind whipping by the car, filling the cab with the scent of pine. It was a beautiful day, and he was glad he would get to spend it outside, even if it _was_ because he was trying to find their newest illegal tenant. 

It wasn’t too difficult to reach the point that had shown up the most in the reports, it was a flat track of land about 3 miles away from the main path, and he set about looking for clues that would hopefully lead him to wherever _whoever_ this was, and soon. Eventually, he started finding more and more branches that were broken in ways that he’d never seen from a bear or an elk, and Kodiak started snuffling louder before barking once softly to let Throndir he’d found something. 

“Whatcha got for me, boy?”

Kodiak paced back and forth a few times, examining what Throndir thought might have been ever square inch of the patch they were in, before pointing towards the northwest, further into the thickets. Throndir checked to make sure his boots were tied tightly before clicking his tongue twice, signalling for Kodiak to track down whatever it was he’d found. He was only mildly concerned it would be another squirrel or racoon, or worse, a bear. Kodiak had gotten much better at not treeing random animals as he got older and further along in his training, but sometimes, a hunting dog, no matter how well trained, just wanted to do what they wanted to do. He had complete faith in his partner though, so he took off after Kodiak as he tore through the underbrush, chasing the scent he’d caught. 

Even being careful about footing and needing to avoid bigger roadblocks, it only took about 20 minutes at a brisk pace for Kodiak to decide they had arrived at their destination. He dropped into a crouch, not even looking back at Throndir, and Throndir patted him on the rump in acknowledgement. Slowly, he crept ahead into the clearing only to find-

“Good morning, Ranger! Would you like some coffee?”

Completely taken aback, Throndir stood up straight, taking in the sight of a mountain of a main cheerfully sitting on a stump with a massive Great Dane next to him, making coffee over a small electric stove, tent still erected just behind him.

He was at a loss for words. “Sir- uh-”

“I’m sure I have something for your pup as well in my cooler if you’d like! Please, join me!”

Throndir just _stared_ at him, dumbfounded. He felt a bit like he’d intruded on someone in their dining room, and not like he’d found someone illegally living in the park. With a whine, Kodiak walked up beside him, nosing at his hand to bring him back to earth. 

“You can’t _be here_.” Throndir finally forced out. 

“Physically or theoretically. Because as you can see, I’m already here! And so are you! So please, join me, I’m sure you’re exhausted from the long trek out here.”

What else was there to do? Throndir sat on a the ground, across the stove from the man. 

“Now, how do you take your coffee, Ranger? Myself, I like it sweet, and if I had to take a guess, I’d say you do too.”

“I- yeah. Yes, I do. And cream. What’s your...dog’s name?”

He was handed a tin coffee cup before rummaging around through the cooler and throwing him a bag of dog treats for Kodiak as well. Throndir checked the bag suspiciously, looking for any signs of tampering or of something being wrong with the treats, but it passed muster, and he offered one to Kodiak, who gobbled it up eagerly. 

“His name is Ace! And he is an incredibly good boy, he’s been my companion for years. Now, Ranger-”

“I do have a name other than ‘Ranger,’ you know. It’s Throndir. And this is Kodiak.”

“My apologies, Throndir! And to you Kodiak. As for me, folks call me Red Jack.”

“Is that...a nickname?”

“To some, I’m sure.”

“...Okay. So, Red Jack, we need to talk about the fact that I’m taking you into the station now.”

“Will there be handcuffs involved? Because I must tell you up front that I don’t appreciate their use until at least the third date.”

Throndir was thankful that he hadn’t taken a drink from his coffee because he would have spit it all out in that moment. “What?! Sir-”

“After all, Ranger, this isn’t my first brush with the law. But I can say with certainty that you’ve been the easiest on the eyes out of all of them.” And then he _winked_ at Throndir, clearly enjoying the way his face flushed a deep red.

“Are you seriously hitting on me while I’m trying to arrest you?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time for either of us, I’m sure. And really, as you can see, I’m not going anywhere. You can at least finish your coffee. And going off your question, in fact there _was_ this time in the First Light where they were convinced I was running a bar without a license out of my truck. Well, I was, but-”

And he launched into a wild story about a sting operation, chases throughout the city, mistaken identity, campaigns to close shops earlier, and vampires. It was a tall tale for sure, and Throndir was well aware of that, but still, the way Red Jack told it, he could almost believe that it had really truly happened exactly the way he described it. The sun grew higher and higher in the sky, and by the time Red Jack’s story ended, it was definitely midday. Kodiak and Ace had gotten up at some point to stretch and sniff at each other before falling back asleep in a pile a little ways off. Throndir was wishing he could join them, or at least get some lunch. Breakfast at Rosette’s was a long time ago, and his stomach was intent on letting him know it. With a sigh, he stood and stretched. 

“Well, Mr. Red Jack-”

“Just Red Jack, please. Mr. Red Jack was my father! Hahaha!”

“ _Red Jack._ It’s time to go down to the station now.” He whistled for Kodiak, who sleepily pulled himself up and joined Throndir with a big yawn. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

Red Jack sighed himself and stood. “This has been good fun, Throndir, and I have truly appreciated our time together but I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone my visit to the station for another time. Ace!”

And before Throndir could even react to his own confusion, let alone realize what was happening, the man bolted into the forest behind him, the Great Dane following close behind. 

“Hey!” 

He chased after him, barely avoiding tripping over the travel stove in his haste. He knew these areas like the back of his hand, but Red Jack was on another level. Throndir had no idea how a man and dog of their sizes managed to vanish so completely, but after he stopped catching glimpses of them, and even a thorough forty-five minute search, when even _Kodiak_ couldn’t find either hide or hair of either of them, Throndir gave up with an angry yell and trekked back to the campsite. At least all of Red Jack’s supplies were still there. 

Kodiak nosed at Throndir’s knees, shoving him a little to try and distract him from his boiling irritation. Throndir had to laugh at that, and he crouched down to bury his hands and face into the dog’s fur. “Yeah, bud, I know. You did good, don’t worry.” He took a few minutes to decompress and get a hold of his feelings, and then leaned back to give Kodiak a final rubdown and then stood with a groan. “Okay bud, let’s get this stuff back to the truck.” 

Throndir gathered up all the camping equipment, which there really wasn’t too much of, and took it back to his truck in one trip. He had to hand it to Red Jack in that regard: there was really only the tent, the stove, and the cooler. 

When he got back, Fero could see from his face that something had gone wrong. Throndir counted it as a measure of personal restraint that he didn’t immediately take off his shoe and throw it at Fero when the man practically fell off his chair howling with laughter. Kodiak crouched low and whined a little, clearly taking the laughter as an affront to his pride. 

“What happened to you?” Fero finally managed to gasp out, pulling himself up off the floor. “You look so _done_!”

“Maybe it’s because my deputy is busy laughing his ass off on the floor in blatant insubordination and disrespect.” Throndir dropped the cooler on his desk before motioning to Kodiak that he could lay down.

“Nah. Something else happened out there. You not find our new neighbor or something?”

“Worse. I did.” Throndir wandered over to the filing cabinet that had been pushed against the back wall the day they moved into the station. It was so rarely used that there was a thick layer of dust coating the top, only disturbed by the stack of paper cups they kept on it for the water cooler next to it. Slowly, he leafed through through the files until he found one labeled “Evidence Acquisitions.” “And he got away.”

“How? Kodiak’s got the best nose in the business!” From his bed, Kodiak yipped in agreement.

“He was...unusually charming. And funny And maybe a ghost man with a ghost dog.” Throndir sat down grumpily and began to go through the cooler, cataloguing the things in it. There wasn’t much; dog food and dried provisions, enough for about two weeks. Anything that might go bad, he chucked immediately, but the rest of it went back in the cooler to be put in their tiny “Evidence Locker.” (It was just a big dog crate that Fero had haphazardly taped a crooked sign marking it as their locker.) The tent and stove joined it, and he pointedly ignored Fero’s stare burning a hole in his back.

“Hemhem.”

“Got a cough there bud?”

“A- _Hem hem!_ ”

“Need some water?” Throndir opened his computer, pulling up an incidence report doc. “A cough drop?”

“‘Charming?’ ‘Funny?’ ‘Cute?’ ‘ _Dog_?’”

“Those are all words I said. Yup. Except for cute. Thanks for letting me know you do actually listen to me sometimes.”

“Throndir. Bud. Buddy. My close good friend.”

He sighed. Today was just not his day apparently. “What do you want, Fero?” He peered around the monitor to look at Fero, only to find a massive shit-eating grin.

“Was he big?”

“ _OhmygodFero!_ " He ducked back behind the computer. He was sure he was doing a terrible job hiding the red flush that was quickly creeping up his face and the back of his neck. “We’re not talking about this!"

“Why noooooot?”

“‘Cause there’s nothing to talk about!”

“He has a dog though! You have a dog!”

“Lots of people have dogs you little gremlin!”

“Not all people that have dogs are weird wild mountain forest man people!”

“ _Why_ do you think ‘weird wild mountain forest man people are my type?’”

“Weird wild mountain forest man people with _dogs_. And I don’t _think_ , I know. Because buddy, _you_ are a weird wild mountain forest man person with a dog.”

“That makes no sense!”

“You don’t make sense! People are weird! Plus you’re, like, weirdly hang up about this guy. Don’t worry about it. You chased him off and took his stuff. He probably won’t be back, so bam! Problem solved!”

“...I guess.”

“Don’t worry about it man! It’s lunch time anyway. Wanna go grab something?”

He sighed. The report was properly filed, the evidence was in the locker, and he was hungry. “Yeah. But you’re buying.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re an asshole. And I brought you breakfast.”

\---

He wasn’t even _looking_ for Red Jack the next time he ran into him. It was Saturday, he had the day off and the weather was beautiful, so he took Kodiak for a hike. One of the best perks of being a ranger was learning all the backwoods paths and the trails made by the native animals not the people. There was one he knew of that lead to a small pool of clear, fresh water that was fed by an even smaller waterfall, and he wanted to find it again. It was an hour and a half to get there, but he didn’t mind. Kodiak was having a great time sniffing around, running back and forth through the underbrush, chasing squirrels and deer and whatever else caught his attention. Throndir himself was really just having a great time being out in the woods, away from the bustle of work and other obligations.

Hadrian had been freaking out for basically the whole week; the reality of the fact that he was actually getting married in about a month. That had meant that Throndir and Hella had been on “Hadrian Watch” for the whole week, taking turns reassuring him that Rosanna did in fact love him and wasn’t having second thoughts. Throndir loved his friend, but also, Hadrian was a walnut. Fero hadn’t ceased his ribbing, either, though he had toned it down since the first day, and really, what else could he expect? It didn’t help that Red Jack’s stuff just laid in the back of their office either. All it did was serve as a constant reminder of his failure to complete his duties. ~~And as a reminder about the unfairly handsome man who basically flirted his way out of the consequences of illegally living in _Throndir’s_ forest~~.

All that fell away standing in the fresh mountain air, though. The only thing on his mind anymore was the thought of possibly swimming, if the pool wasn’t still freezing from the spring snowmelt. He laughed as Kodiak bounded back to him, fur full of pine needles, burs, and just about every other piece of the forest. “You’re really trying to make me earn my keep, huh Kodiak?” He got a face full of slobber as a response, but he didn’t mind. Kodiak growled lightly at something in the distance before taking off once more, but Throndir wasn’t too bothered. Kodiak was a big boy, he could handle himself for the few moments it took pull off his bandana to wipe off his face and put it back on. Or at least, that’s what he thought before he heard another, answering low growl, and his heart dropped into his stomach.

He chased after Kodiak, calling his name. “Kodiak! Kodiak please don’t be trying to tree another fucking bear! Kodiak!” It hadn’t sounded like a bear, but it had happened once or three times before, and he didn’t know how to impress on his dog that even though he was incredibly furocious and very scary, bears were bigger and scarier, but he didn’t listen. When he broke into the clearing, all the air left his lungs.

There was no bear, at least not one that he could see, and he took a pause to be thankful for that before his eyes darted to Kodiak, who was play wrestling with a...another dog? And then he heard an incredibly familiar deep belly laugh and all the tension fell away.

“Don’t worry, Ranger! I’ve had many adventures, but I still have yet to be treed, even by a dog as fearsome as yours!” He laughed again, and Throndir took in the fact that Red Jack was sitting in _his_ pool, completely unaffected by Throndir’s earlier panic.

“W- what?”

“You were worried your pup had treed a bear, were you not? I was merely impressing the fact that I have yet to be chased up a tree upon you.”

“I don’t- oh. _Oh_.” As he realized what the joke was, he couldn’t help but double over laughing. His brain was going a million miles an hour trying to keep up to the sudden upturn of emotions he’d gone through, and he started crying a little. Sensing his distress, Kodiak abandoned his play to trot over to Throndir, nosing at him.

“Are you okay, Throdir?”

It took awhile for him to catch his breath and righten himself. “God. That was _such a bad joke_.”

“I thought it was clever, but if you say so.”

“Oh no. No it was very good. I just-” Throndir’s sentence trailed off as he finally took stock of the entire situation. Which meant that he saw Red Jack’s clothes wildly tossed over a nearby rock and Red Jack himself lounging in the pool. In the pool, very obviously naked. As soon as he realized he was staring, Throndir averted his eyes, face burning.

Red Jack must have noticed where his attention had wandered because he just laughed again, which didn’t make Throndir feel any less embarrassed. “Come now, Ranger! The water’s fine, you can’t begrudge me for taking a dip can you? It’s not like I was expecting company.”

“That’s... fair.”

“I assume you came here with the same purpose?” He said it like a question, but they both knew it wasn’t. It was a _challenge_ , and Throndir had never backed down from one yet. Some people might call that a “character flaw,” but he just saw it as his ticket to having a great story to tell whenever he and his friends went out for drinks.

With a shrug, he dropped his backpack to the ground and peeled off his shows. “Kodiak, play nice with Ace!” He said. He quickly stripped all his clothes off and jumped into the pool, relishing the splash he made with it.

Now that they were on equal footing, Throndir felt significantly less self-conscious and took the time to examine the other man. Red Jack caught him staring and only grinned and leaned back, signaling for Throndir to continue, so he did. Fero had been right in his deduction that Red Jack was big. _Throndir_ was big. Red Jack was a mountain of a man. Throndir was certain that if he stood, he’d be a good half foot taller than him. He also noticed something glinting in the sunlight. Gold rings shone on Red Jack’s chest, one in each nipple. Absently, he wondered what kind of reaction he would get if he pulled on one.

As soon he actually processed that thought he sank down further into the water. He was _boiling_ , and it didn’t help that Red Jack looked like he knew _exactly_ what kind of thoughts Throndir was having. “If you were any redder, I’d serve you with butter.”

“Puh-what?” He spluttered.

“You look like a stoplight my friend.”

“It’s hot.”

“Whatever you say. So what brings you all the way out here?”

“I like to hike off the trails. I usually do it to _avoid_ running into people out here.”

“I must’ve been a surprise to you then.”

“Yeah, you could say that. How’d _you_ find this place? It’s way off the beaten path.”

“I know many things about many places. I couldn’t tell you even if I wanted to and to be honest I don’t. Are you going to arrest me for being here?” He leaned forward into Throndir’s space with a teasing grin. Throndir debated either retaliating or leaning back, but he stayed stock still, waiting to see what Red Jack would do.”

“Nah. It wouldn’t be fair of me, would it? ‘Sides, it’s my day off. I don’t have the authority to bring you in, so, I guess don’t do anything terrible.”

“No promises Ranger.” Red Jack settled back. “I’ve been known to be quite the rascal.”

“I noticed.”

Now that he’d settled in and wasn’t as concerned about the fact that he had an unexpected company. He closed his eyes and sank into the water. He was happy to just listen to the sound of the forest around him. Kodiak came and laid down behind him at some point and snuffled into his hair. Red Jack must’ve also dozed off or something because he was quiet, but Throndir didn’t hear him get out of the water. He wasn’t all too concerned about it. The sun was bright and warm, the birds were happy, and it was all he could ask for.

A perfect afternoon.

“This has been a lovely day, Throndir, but I must be going.”

Throndir cracked an eye and watched Red Jack pull himself out of the water. “As long as you going means leaving the park, feel free.”

He got another big belly laugh and something warm bloomed in his stomach. With a smile, he let his eye fall closed again. Red Jack hadn’t bothered to even pretend that he would listen to Throndir, but here, in this in between of the hidden oasis, he couldn’t even begin to bring himself to be bothered about it. He listened to the rustling of clothes and heard Ace’s collar jingling as he shook himself. 

“Be seeing you Ranger.”

“Yeah probably. Probably.” For just a moment, the hair on the back of his neck rose like someone in his space, and then it was gone, and when he looked up, so was Red Jack.

>\---

“I can’t believe you went on a date with the guy who’s shit you stole trying to arrest him.”

Throndir threw a rubber duck at Fero, relishing in the satisfying “ _Squeak_ \- Ow!” that signaled the duck hit him in the head.

“It wasn’t a date, and I didn’t steal it, it was a lawful acquisition.”

Fero glared at Throndir, brandishing the duck. “Fuck you I’m keeping this now. Where’d you even get this?”

Kodiak bounded over to Fero and laid his head in his lap, begging pitifully. Throndir waiting to see who would come out victorious in the battle of wills. Fero was an unbelievably stubborn man and Throndir had seen him argue with inanimate objects before. But Kodiak was 150 lbs of furry orneriness and undeniable cuteness. It was truly a fight for the ages. Not to mention the fact that it got Throndir out of the witness stand, so he was all for it.

“Call him off, Throndir.”

“Give him back his duck, Fero.”

“How am I supposed to prove a point without it?”

“Not my problem.”

It took another ten minutes before Fero’s will crumbled and he gave Kodiak back the duck with a lap full of a slobber for his pains. “I hope you’re pleased with yourself you big bully.” He grumbled, but still gave the now much-happier dog a scratch behind the ears. 

“I can’t believe you bullied my dog you monster.”

“And _I_ can’t believe _you_ went on a date with that guy.”

“It _wasn’t_ a _date_.”

“Did you check him out? Was he even hotter than you thought?” Throndir could _feel_ face burning and Fero pointed at him. “You did! You suck! Don’t lie to me!”

“Why are you so concerned about it?”

“I’m not, you are!”

“What about you and Lem huh? What’s going on there?"

Fero shrugged. “We have our own thing going on. That’s nothing new. Don’t try and change the subject."

Before either of them could say something else on the matter, their radios crackled. “Trail to station. Come in station. I repeat: Trail to station, this is Frond.”

Throndir snatched up his radio. “Station to trail this is Throndir, I read you loud and clear. What’s the problem?”

“Yeah we got what seems like a sick cougar running around. I’m finding a lot of dropped prey but it’s not eating any of it. I’m thinking it might be rabid.”

"Ah, shit.” Throndir swore, shooting Fero a look. “Okay Trail, noted. Thanks. Why don’t you start pulling folks off the trails and come back in.”

“Already started. Frond over and out.”

As soon as the radios clicked off, they both moved into action. “Shit fuck shit. This sucks.” Fero picked up the phone on his desk.

“The news?”

“Yeah. Anything specific you want me to say?"

“Uhhhh.” Throndir was trying to remember the combination for the gun safe. With a quiet noise of celebration, he swung the door open and pulled out the old hunting rifle. “Shit. Just let them know to tell folks to keep their pets indoors and to keep an eye out I guess. And the park’s closed.”

“Ugh this sucks.”

“Yeah it does. Alright. I’m gonna go see if I can put a stop to this.”

“Be careful man."

“Come on, Fero.” He tossed him a smile that looked way more confident than he felt. “I’m _the_ ranger.”

“I lied. I hope you die and get rabies.”

“You owe me a coffee tomorrow if I make it. Kodiak, let’s go bud.”

If he sped to get to the park, well, no one could blame him. And it wasn’t like there were cops nearby anyway to stop him. The last time there had been a predator running loose and this dangerous, it had been near the beginning of his time in the Rangers service. Then it has been a bear, and Meekosh had been the head of the of the department then. He’d hauled ass out of the station that day, and Throndir had followed suit, unaware of just how bad the situation had been. That weekend they’d let a school have a camping field trip.

Luckily, everything had turned out fine, and this wasn’t nearly so dangerous as then, but Throndir still got chills down his spine thinking about it. His foot fell a little heavier on the gas.

Frond met him outside the main entrance of the park. He was busy shooing off the last of the guests. Kodiak trotted over to let him know they were there now.

“Hey Kodiak. Good to see you Throndir.” He ran a hand through his feathery hair, clearly stressed. “I found the last buck 6 miles north east of here. It was left off the trail at the end of that. Good news though, you should be able to drive up there.”

Throndir clapped Frond on the shoulder. “Hey, you did good.”

“Ha, thanks. Be safe, okay? You’re a good guy and…” Frond trailed off and just sort of awkwardly patted Throndir’s hand. “I’ll see you later yeah?”

“Yeah.”

With a tired sigh, Throndir threw himself back in the truck and drove up to the point Frond had given him, slowly, doing his best to keep the noise down. Even with all his caution, he still parked a mile out and hiked the rest of the way, keeping all his senses sharp. Kodiak was on high alert as well, sticking close the Throndir. Throndir had his hunting rifle loosely slug along his back. As much as he hated the idea of having to use it at all, the risk of letting it roam was too big to let it. As he got further into the treeline, and clutched a little tighter to the strap. He wished the call had come in earlier, instead of early into the evening, with the sun beginning to go down. He wasn’t...nervous, per say, but he was certainly wary.

Suddenly, Kodiak tensed, and Throndir heard the _crack_ of a heavy branch behind him. Before he could properly react, he heard a sickly yowl, and fell to the ground, shoved by something that felt like a freight train hitting him to his panicked brain. 

All his instincts were screaming at him to react, and he scrambled backwards, slinging the rifle around in the same movement. Time almost slowed down for him (later, he’d swear up and down it was the adrenaline) and he heard Kodiak standing off against the cat, and another dog was with him. He realized he was going to lose his chance if he didn’t _act_ , and slowly, with careful movements, he stared down the sights and squeezed the trigger.

The dogs barked and bayed a while longer, but the yowling ceased. In relief as much as exhaustion, Throndir collapsed on the forest floor. He barely had a moment to relax before he found himself being lifted up by his arms, gun falling to the ground as he was pulled into a crushing bear hug.

“Excellent shot, Throndir! But also you are far too reckless for your own good.”

His shocked brain barely recognized the voice as Red Jack’s but as soon as it caught up, he relaxed into the embrace. “Ugh. Hello to you too.”

Eventually his feet mett solid ground again, and he looked up into Red Jack’s face, concern visible even in the fading twilight. “Why did you come out here lookin for the creature alone? If Ace and I hadn’t been in the area, who kns what might have happened to you?” With a faint whine, Kodiak came up behind Throndir and nudged him in the knees, and that was it.

Throndir lifted up onto his toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of Red Jack’s mouth. The other man made a surprised noise, but didn’t pull away. Almost as soon as he’d moved, Throndir was back down, shocked at himself. 

“I’m- uh- oh my God I’m-”

Before he could even manage to stutter out an apology, he was swept back up into a kiss, a real one, fraught with worry and emotion. He was dazed when it ended, slightly swaying.

“If you’d wanted a date, Throndir, you could have just simply _asked_. No need for all the dramatics.” Red Jack was laughing, and Throndir had to as well. He gently slugged him in the shoulder before reaching down and picking the rifle back up. He was careful to decock it before shaking the spare ammo into his hand to be pocketed. With a cocky grin, he looked back up to Red Jack.

“Come on, Red. I’m the _ranger_. No way anything could’ve happened to me.”

Red Jack just laughed, that big belly laugh, before leaning down to kiss Throndir again. “So you are. So you are.”

“Come help me throw the bad boy into my truck and I’ll give you a lift back into town.”

“Much obliged.” Red Jack lifted the big cat, careful to avoid the gore. “I can imagine you’ve much to settle in regards to this, but after that, can I interest you in dinner?”

“I’d really like that.” They shared a soft smile, before Throndir’s turned a little sly. “Besides, I remember someone saying something about handcuffs on the third date.”

Throndir could _definitely_ get used to hearing that laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated and i can be found [here](https://theunacceptablepylades.tumblr.com/post/183503292991/playing-in-full-color-how-the-ttrpg-community) on tumblr, [@thedaedpoets](https://twitter.com/thedaedpoets) on twitter, and if you like what i do, consider buying me a [coffee](https://twitter.com/thedaedpoets)
> 
> also if _you_ want a commission like this one, you can find out more [here](https://twitter.com/thedaedpoets/status/1081374361024552960)


End file.
